


Book of a Loser God

by Sukila



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Game), Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukila/pseuds/Sukila
Summary: Poems about the end of Charlotte's reign.





	1. Remnants of a World

Maybe it’s a sad picture,

despite the garish blues.

A heap of restless whirring and words,

all sleeping within her mind.

 

A world has fallen apart,

the fault staining her hands.

A god that failed her people,

and watches the crumbling.

 

And she sits on what she built,

with nothing left to care for.

The skyline the only survivor,

on a planet of hungry despair.

 

A button undone to let out a heavy breath,

strands as milky as her empty eyes.

A patch on the arm like the mark she’s made,

every fixture taken, dismantled, and thrown away.

 

The hungry god who feared so much,

she took it apart until nothing was left.

Took away everything of which she hated,

herself at the top, waiting to burn.


	2. Waters of Change

The ocean floor,

littered with rubble.

Chunks of a new world,

fading into old as they broke.

 

“I’m sorry, love.”

She whispered to the world.

 

Bubbles spitting from the slots of old wires,

microscopic plankton shimmering in false sunlight.

And a tiny, little god with so little time,

watches the straining surface, marred by waves.

 

The clock strikes eleven for the five-thousandth time.

 

Her white hair floating upwards in a pull,

but body unable to follow for how fatigued it was.

Bandages wet and unraveled on each arm,

she is like the crumbling machines, thrown away.

 

“It’s time for bed.”

They each promised at the same time.

 

And each breath grows heavier, so much heavier,

more and more diluted with the sea.

Salty water made of lost hope,

black and bitter as it stained.

 

Cry me a river over my ending world.

 

A hungry god who craved change,

made so much colour it blinded her.

And slowly, so very slowly…

She grew to dread what she’d made.

 

And to the all-too-human deity, who’d been foolish again…

The world whispered into her water-logged ears,

 

“Hide your eyes and try again, love.”


	3. Tears of the See Through

“ _There’s nothing to be sad about.”_

_-Etherane_

 

_Was it always like this?_

 

A light introduction turned rude,

announcement speakers blaring with summons.

A man takes all you earned,

he doesn’t care as you weap

and ask why.

 

_Were they always like this?_

 

Stammered words to combat the bitterness,

talk turned foul and hard to escape.

Sanctuary full of sharper words,

and chopping off

your hair.

 

_Why is it like this?_

 

Paper swallowed by ink,

and discovering drowning.

Losing grip with sweaty palms,

failing to catch the light

that slices you in half.

 

_Why did I never see it?_

 

Bliss grabs your shoulders and,

deafens you with ignorance.

And voting means nothing,

when no one counts

ghosts.


	4. True Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official spin-off to Tears of the See Through

“ _There’s nothing to be sad about.”_

_-Etherane_

 

_I stole your ignorance._

 

An outlier grabs you by the wrist,

eyes full of ideas and intent.

A boy so small in such a uniform,

he convinces you to find

a happy end.

 

_I stole your bliss._

 

You sell your soul for 13 silvers,

and buy your way through.

He walks slowly behind,

leaving a trail of

bloody plastic.

 

_I changed the fog._

 

The walls are hard to follow,

twisting around warning signs.

And passing a tree,

you spot a familiar faces

hanging.

 

_I changed the mist._

 

You can’t bear to refuse,

sitting by their graves.

And red hands,

pass the unwrapped

pills.

 

_This is our world, now._

 

And you don’t think,

of what could’ve been.

Instead you fall to your knees,

Taking his hand before you

forget.

 

_Do you like it?_

 

Death takes your hand, same with him,

you find the stars, and sit awhile.

And no one will forget you,

voting here includes

ghosts.


End file.
